Crude oils, their straight-run and cracked fractions and other petroleum products contain sulphur in varying amounts, depending upon the source of the crude oil and any subsequent treatment that it may have undergone. Besides elemental sulphur, numerous sulphur compounds have been identified in crude oil including hydrogen sulphide (H.sub.2 S), C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 primary alkyl mercaptans, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 secondary alkyl mercaptans, C.sub.4 to C.sub.6 tertiary alkyl mercaptans, cyclic mercaptans (such as cyclopentane thiol, cyclohexane thiol and cis-2-methylcyclopentane thiol), open chain sulphides of the formula R-S-R' where R and R' represent C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl groups, mono-, bi- and tri-cyclic sulphides, thiophene, alkyl substituted thiophenes, condensed thiophenes (such as benzo(b)thiophene, isothionaphthene, dibenzothiophene, and benzo(b)naphtho(2,1-d)thiophene), thienothiophenes, alkyl cycloalkyl sulphides, alkyl aryl sulphides, 1-thiaindans, aromatic thiols (such as thiophenol), and cyclic thiols such as cyclohexane thiol.